


Their Darkest Hour

by detectivecaz



Series: I Will Always Find My Way Back To You. [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Episode Rewrite: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Episode: s02e03 School Reunion, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: When Sarah Jane decides to meet the Doctor after Deffry Vale, she was prepared to say her final goodbye's to the wayward Time Lord and his companion. However, a declaration from the Doctor leaves her second guessing her decision and causes feelings she had deeply buried to resurface, leaving her with more problems than she could ever have anticipated.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A small idea I had when re-watching School Reunion, where Sarah Jane decided to take the Doctor up on his offer to travel with him again. This story roughly takes place at the end of School Reunion and during The Girl in the Fireplace.

* * *

Sarah Jane Smith walked through the doors of the Tardis, familiar yet oh so different at the same time. As she looked around at the interior, she saw that he had redecorated. She missed the familiar white walls, that always seemed welcoming. Now, the Tardis was a mix of bronze and coral. While she had much preferred the earlier version he had when she travelled with him, she couldn't deny she still looked as grand as ever.

As she walked around the console room, she traced her hands along the walls, feeling a familiar hum underneath her fingertips almost as if the Tardis was welcoming her home.

"Do you like it?" The Doctor asked staring at her with his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Oh, I do. I preferred her as she was, but yeah it will do."

"I love it," Rose exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey you, what's forty-seven times three hundred and sixty-four?'

"No idea. It's gone now, the oil's faded." Rose replied softly.

"But you're still clever. More than a match for him." She said causing Rose to smile.

"You, and me both."

Sarah Jane gave a small nod in acknowledgment, seeing Rose looking over at the Doctor. Following her gaze, she couldn't help but smile at seeing the Doctor fiddling with the computer knowing from his actions that he had wanted to ask her something.

"Doctor..." Rose prompted causing him to look up and over at Sarah Jane.

"Um, we're about to head off, but you could come with us."

Sarah turns to Rose who is looking at her expectantly, before turning back to look at the Doctor, seeing the hopefulness in his eyes. She had waited years for this moment. Now that it was here, she didn't know what to do.

"Rose, Mickey, could you give us a few moments." The Doctor said softly.

"Of course." Rose tugged on Mickey's arm and walked out of the console room, leaving Sarah and Doctor alone.

"So, what do you say, Sarah? The Tardis misses you. And the last few days have made me realise how much I've missed you."

Sarah shook her head sadly, "You don't need me, Doctor. You've got Rose..."

"I'll always need you, Sarah. You're my best friend. Besides, think of all the fun we could have together. I never did take you to Florana. So, what do you say? One last trip for old times sake."

His words were tempting and she wanted nothing more than to say yes, but there was something holding her back. She wasn't as young as she once was, and she couldn't help but feel she would be holding him back.

"Yes, but that one trip usually ends up more than one and before you know it, you're stuck with me again for years."

"That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. Think of all the new adventures we could have, the new worlds we could explore."

Sarah Jane looked away, knowing her resolve would break if she kept looking into his pleading brown eyes.

"Why now? You had all those years to come back for me, Doctor. So many opportunities, yet you decide to wait until now."

"I wanted more than anything to come back for you Sarah, but I couldn't as much I desperately wanted to." He declared. "I tried so hard to move on, picking up new companions, but I would always compare them to you. It made me realise how much I took you for granted."

"Then you met, Rose."

"Yes, she reminds me so much of you, but no one could ever replace you, Sarah. I need you to know that if you decide to walk out that door. I need you to know that I never forgot you and I never will."

She felt the tears gather in her eyes at his declaration.

"If you want to leave, I'll understand."

Sarah Jane looked up at him, with a watery smile, "I never did thank you for that time, Doctor. I wouldn't have missed it for the world, which is why my answer to your question will be, yes."

"Wait, what?"

"My answer is yes, I would love to travel with you again. If you'll have me."

The Doctor gave her a grin before throwing his arms around her and lifting her off the ground as he held her in a tight embrace.

"My Sarah Jane.

At the familiar endearment, she held onto him tighter, hoping all of this wasn't a dream. It felt like forever, before her feet touched the ground once again and he pulled back slightly to look down at her smiling softly wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"A tear, Sarah Jane."

She couldn't help but laugh at the familiar words his third self-had said to her as he lay dying in her arms before he regenerated into the eccentric Doctor she had come to know and was undoubtedly a tough act to follow. But it seemed this new incarnation was doing just fine.

"Now, I know you haven't changed much since we went our separate ways. You always still seem to surprise me, even after all these years."

"That's me, full of surprises. And speaking of surprises." he grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her along behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. I was going to give you this as a parting gift, but it can be a welcome home gift instead."

Sarah let him pull her down the winding corridors of the Tardis until they stopped in front of a familiar door.

"You kept it? Even after all these years, you still kept my room?"

"Yup, couldn't bear the thought of getting rid of it," he told her with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Well, go on, have a look."

She narrowed her eyes, and placed her hand on the door knob, then twisted it slowly, pushing the door open. She took a tentative step forward, and couldn't help but give a small gasp in shock and surprise.

"I kept it the way it was the day you left. I hope you don't mind."

She walked further into the room and saw the discarded clothes she had worn in Italy during the trouble with the Mandragora Helix and a huge stack of books that were still sitting in the corner waiting to be read. It was then she saw the framed photo on the bedside table, and inwardly smiled as she picked it up, seeing the Doctor in his fourth incarnation, with she and Harry smiling widely, his long scarf wrapped around them both as they posed for the camera.

Sarah traced her fingers over the photo, as memory after memory flashed before her eyes. She would give anything to go back to that time and place, but the universe had to move forward.

"Thank you, Doctor." she said looking over at him.

"No need to thank me. I only wish I could have done more."

"Mistress."

"Ah, and here is your gift."

She looked down at hearing the familiar robotic voice she thought she would never hear again.

"K9," she said softly placing the photo frame on the bed, and crouched down on the floor, as he trundled towards her nearly knocking the Doctor out the way. "But you were blown up."

"Master rebuilt me. My systems are much improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities."

Sarah couldn't help but beam, "He replaced you with a new model."

"Affirmative."

"Well, I thought, since it was my fault he got destroyed, it was only right I rebuilt him. I knew how much he meant to you, Sarah."

"Thank you, Doctor. "

"Right then, I'll leave you to get settled. If you need me..."

"I'll come and find you."

The Doctor gave her one last smile and was about to leave when Sarah's voice stopped him.

"If Mickey asks to stay, let him. You could do with another Smith on board."

The Doctor turned to look at her. "How do you know he will?" he challenged.

"Because, I saw the same glint in his eye, that I had all those years ago."

"Well, I suppose I could let him stay if that's what he wants I don't think Rose will be too thrilled."

"Give it a chance, you would be surprised how things turn out, in the end, Doctor. I mean, here I am again after all these years, thinking I would never get the chance to see or travel with you again, but it seemed my waiting paid off."

"Yeah, about that, I really am sorry for the way I left you, Sarah."

"I know, Doctor, but here I am. If you decide to drop me off unannounced again, please make sure it's not Aberdeen."

He gave her a sad smile, "Duly noted, but that won't be happening anytime soon. If you ever want to leave, it will be your decision this time, not mine."

Sarah Jane could hear the faint desperation in his voice as if he was almost begging her to stay with him for as long as possible. She had only planned on one trip, but she had a feeling it would be hard to say no to another afterward. It was then she decided that she would stay around for as long as he needed her. When her time finally did come to an end, she would leave happy knowing that she got a few more months or years with him.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, great even. I'll just go and give you some time alone." He said walking out, and back to the console room.

She waited until his footsteps disappeared shaking her head in amusement at his behaviour. It was as if he had suddenly grown nervous around her. She would need to look into it later.

"Is everything alright, Mistress?"

"Everything's fine K9. In fact, it couldn't be better."

"Affirmative. Master has left two gifts in my side compartment."

Sarah Jane reached around and opened K9's side compartment to see a wrist watch and a gold device sitting inside. Picking them up she inspected each item, in turn, starting with the watch. Turning it over in her hands, it just looked like your standard watch.

"It's a scanner device to detect and identify alien species and their origin mistress."

Looking more closely, she saw a small catch on each side of the clock face and pulled it up to reveal a concealed small screen that emitted a small humming sound.

"Impressive." she muttered, closing the screen then put the watch on her wrist for safe keeping.

Next, she turned to the gold device realising it resembled what appeared to be a lipstick. As she weighed it in her hands, she found it to be a bit heavier than it appeared. Pulling off the lid, she twisted the bottom to reveal a small red emitter similar to the Doctor's blue one on his sonic screwdriver.

"He built me a sonic lipstick?"

"Affirmative. Master wanted to ensure you remain safe on Earth."

She retwisted the lipstick and replaced the lid before placing it in her jacket pocket.  If it was thirty years ago, she would have told him she didn't need protecting. Even to this day, she was more than capable of looking after herself. But she couldn't deny that they would certainly come in handy, with the trouble the Doctor will no doubt get into on a daily basis. At least now they would have a backup plan should an occasion ever arise.

"My sensors detect that master is happy you are with him again, mistress."

"It would seem so," she whispered fondly with a smile. "Good dog."

"Affirmative."

Sarah Jane stood up and went to find the Doctor with K9 following behind her. She was near the console room when she heard Mickey ask if he could come along. She would have loved to be in the same room to have told the Doctor 'told you so'.

She entered the room just as Mickey told them he wanted to see what was out there. He saw her enter and she gave him an encouraging smile, only for it to disappear when she saw Rose mouth a silent 'no' to the Doctor.

"Oh go on, Doctor. You need another Smith on board," she said smirking when she saw the Doctor jump in surprise as he turned to look at her in mock annoyance before turning back to Mickey.

"Oh okay then. I could do with a laugh."

The Doctor and Sarah Jane didn't miss the way Rose rolled her eyes, as Mickey gave a laugh in delight before it came to an abrupt stop when he seemed to notice Rose's lack of response.

"Rose, is that okay?"

Sarah's heart went out to him, to hear such uncertainty in his voice. It was another matter she would need to look into find out what happened between Mickey and Rose for the younger woman to look unhappy with the outcome.

"No, great. Why not?" Rose said sarcastically.

The silence started to become awkward when Sarah remembered why she had come to find the Doctor in the first place.

"Doctor, you and I need to have some words."

"Words? What sort of words?"

"LIke why you think I need protection? I'm old enough to handle myself."

The Doctor looked down at K9, "You told her, didn't you?"

"Affirmative master."

"Told her what?" Rose asked feeling a spark of jealousy.

"It's nothing..." the Doctor started only for Sarah to cut him off.

"I  don't think giving me a scanner watch and sonic lipstick is nothing, do you?"

"You gave her a sonic lipstick?"

"Well... he looked around nonchalantly. "It was more of a gift for K9 to give her if she decided to turn down my offer. I needed to reassure myself that she would be safe."

"I see. You got any more of those lying around?" Rose said somewhat bitter that he hadn't offered to design and give her a sonic lipstick.

"Nope, only the one. I meant to give it to Sarah when she travelled with me all those years ago, but I forgot."

Sarah stepped towards him, "You mean to tell me you kept it all this time? Why not give it to someone else?"

"Because I designed it specifically for you and I didn't want anyone else to have it."  he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh Doctor, what am I going to do with you."

"I guess making me a cuppa is out of the question?"

She narrowed her eyes at that remark. "I'll tell you what I told you the first day I met you. You can make your own."

"It was worth a try."

"Sorry to interrupt, but how did the two of you actually meet?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" Sarah asked surprised that he seemed genuinely interested.

"Of course. You can fill us in on what he was like all those years ago." Mickey said gleefully rubbing his hands together.

"Sarah, don't you dare tell them anything." He warned pointing a finger in her direction.

"Oh fine, spoil all my fun." she turned to look over at Mickey and mouthed 'later' causing him to grin.

"Right, well if that's everything, I think we had best get a move on. Allonsy."

The three companions held onto the console rail as the Tardis shuddered and shook, causing Sarah Jane to smile at the familiarity of it all. To her, it felt like she had never left. When the Tardis finally came to a stop, the Doctor looked over at her in excitement.

"After you, Miss Smith."

"Where are we exactly?" Mickey asked almost afraid to see what was waiting for them out there.

"Only one way to find out," Rose told him, following after Sarah Jane.

The two women walked out to find themselves in what appeared to be a dark and apparently disused spaceship.

"So much for taking us to Florana," Sarah muttered just as the Doctor and Mickey walked out to join them.

"It's a spaceship," Mickey said in wonderment. "Brilliant, I got a spaceship on my first go."

"It looks kind of abandoned," Rose said as she walked around the corridor they were in. "Do you think anyone is on board?"

"Nah, nothing here. Well. Nothing dangerous." He saw Sarah staring at him with her arms crossed clearly not believing a word of what he was saying. "You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous."

Mickey and Rose gave a smirk as they watched him walk over to a control panel in the centre of the room.

Sarah shook her head and looked down at her watch, lifting up the clock face to test out the scanner. The readings appeared to be normal, with no sign of life on board. It made no sense, why anyone would abandon a spaceship without a responsible explanation for doing so.

Closing the scanner, she moved further down the darkened corridor, wondering if they were anything else that could give them some idea as to what was going on. The surrounding area was silent with the exception of the Doctor tapping away at some buttons on the control panel.

"So what's the date? How far we were gone?" Rose asked standing next to the Doctor watching him work.

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." He said pulling on a switch causing the lights to turn on and the roof to gradually open showing a spectacular view of the stars outside.

"Fifty-first century. Diagmar Cluster. You're a long way from home, Mickey. Two and a half galaxies."

Sarah gazed out in awe taking in the beauty of such a sight. The universe really was quite a spectacular place, with views that you wouldn't get at home.

"So what do you think?" the Doctor asked as he stood next to her.

"It's beautiful. I thought I would never get to see anything like this again."

"There's plenty more sights like this out there, just waiting to be discovered."

Sarah Jane looks over at Mickey who still seems to be in awe at what he was currently witnessing.

"He seems to be taking it well."  muttered the Doctor.

"Never underestimate a Smith." she said turning back to look at him.

"I never plan to." he said giving her a wink, before walking back over to the control panel.

Sarah Jane watched in fond amusement as he rummaged around picking up bits and pieces of what she could only assume was broken technology. She didn't miss the unimpressed look on his face, as he looked at the two panels in his hands.

"Who ever tried to do this repair work, did a lousy job." he said chuckling he pieces down casually, noticing a screen with a diagram of the spaceship on it.

"Well, this is certainly odd."

Sarah's eyes narrowed as she walked over to the control panel.

"What's odd?" she said looking at the diagram.

"All the warp engines are going... full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe... and we're not moving. so the question is...

"Where's all that power going?"

"Exactly, Sarah."

"But there is still a minor problem, where is all the crew? Surely if the warp engines are running there must be someone here?"

The Doctor looked over at her in pride, "Good question."

"Can you guys smell that?" Rose asked over at the Doctor and Sarah.

The Doctor sniffed, as a waft of roast chicken filled his senses.

"It smells like Sunday roast," Mickey said aloud.

Sarah watched as the Doctor pressed a button to his left, causing the door to slide open behind them

Sarah and the Doctor looked at each other, then walked through the doorway, with Mickey and Rose following behind.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day in your average spaceship."

Sarah, Rose, and Mickey looked at each other in confusion as they continue to stare at the wall seeing the 18th-century decor, and a magnificent lit fireplace.

"Nice mantel," Mickey said watching as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards the fireplace.

"No hologram," he muttered bending down to examine it closely.

Rose and Mickey looked around the rest of the room, while Sarah bent down next to him.

"Is it real?"

"It would appear so. This isn't even a reproduction, this is actually an eighteenth-century fireplace. It appears it's double sided, there is another room through there."

"Why eighteenth century? I mean they have all of history yet they choose this century. It doesn't make sense."

"I have to agree with, Sarah Jane, Doctor, there can't be another room, that's the outer hull of the ship. There's only the rest of space out there."

The Doctor didn't answer but instead looked through the fire and into the other room seeing a young girl with long blonde hair, dressed in a nightgown looking back at him.

'Hello! what's your name?" The Doctor gave the girl a small wave.

Sarah Jane looked at him, wondering who on earth he's talking too when she hears a young girl's voice echo back.

"Reinette."

"Reinette that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment?"

"In my bedroom."

"And where is your bedroom? Where do you live?"

"Paris, of course."

"Paris, right." The Doctor muttered.

"Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, it's just a routine... fire check."

Sarah looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Out of all the excuses he could think of, that was the best one he could come up with.

"Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Of course I can! Seventeen hundred and twenty-seven."

"Right, lovely. One of my favourites... August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Goodnight!

"Goodnight, Monsieur."

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Sarah muttered as she stood up, with the Doctor following suit, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You said this was the fifty-first century," Mickey called out to him.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatiotemporal hyperlink."

"Which is what, exactly?" Mickey asked confused.

"No idea. Just made it up. Didn't wanna say _'magic door'._ "

"Oh, Doctor," Sarah whispered amusement lacing her voice as she inspected the fireplace some more.

"So let me get this straight. On the other side of the 'magic door' is France in 1727?" Rose asked for confirmation.

"Yes." the Doctor nods and looks back at the fireplace, before walking across the room, taking his coat off and throwing it in the corner.

"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French too."

"She was speaking English, I heard her!"

Rose draped an arm around Mickey's shoulders as the Doctor strides back to the fireplace.

"That's because the Tardis translates for ya."

"What? Even French?"

"Yep"

Sarah listened to their conversation and couldn't stop her smile from breaking free as her fingers ran across the mantle. She gave a triumphant 'gotcha' when she found a small switch and pressed it causing the wall to rotate.

The Doctor turned around to see no sign of Sarah, causing his eyes to fill with worry.

"Sarah!"

He ran over to the fireplace, frantically searching for a way to bring her back.

"What happened?"

"It seems Sarah found a way through the door." The Doctor told them gravely, while pulling his hair in frustration.

He needed to find her fast.

 


	2. The Late Night Visitor

* * *

Once the fireplace had finished turning, Sarah looked around to find herself in a dark and shadowy bedroom. Taking a cautious step forward, she noticed a young girl lying asleep on the bed. As she walked over to the window, the faint ticking of a clock followed her every step. She gave an involuntary shiver as though she was being watched, as she looked out towards the Paris Skyline that was encased in a blanket of snow.  The neigh of a horse caused Sarah Jane to jump and take a step away from the window. Turning around she saw the young girl was now awake and sitting up staring over at her.  
  
"It's okay! Don't scream. I'm not here to harm you. I'm a friend of the man in the fireplace." Sarah took a few steps forward, seeing the candle on the bedside table.  
  
"Let's get some light in here." She pulled out her sonic lipstick and pointed it at the candle hoping this would work.  
  
She gave a triumphant smile when the room was cast in a warm glow. "Much better."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Sarah Jane Smith and you must be Reinette?" she gave her a comforting smile.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Like I said, I'm a friend of the man you spoke to in the fireplace only a few moments ago."  
  
"Madame, that was months ago."  
  
"It couldn't have been." She said looking back over at the fireplace in confusion.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Reinette asked feeling more confident.  
  
"Just passing through," Sarah told her absentmindedly as she stared at the clock on the mantel as the ticking noise started up once more.  
  
"Okay, that's scary?"  
  
"You're scared of  a broken clock."  
  
"Not scared per say, if that clock is broken, and it's the only clock in the room... where is the ticking coming from?" Sarah turned to look back at Reinette as the ticking grows louder.  
  
"Sarah walked around the room, sonic pointed out in front of her as she checked the room. The ticking was too loud to be your average clock. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back the curtains finding nothing.  
  
Frowning, she walked back over to Reinette who was staring up at her on the bed with fear in her eyes.  
  
"I want you to stay on your bed, and don't move."  
  
Reinette watched Sarah crouch down on the floor next to her bed and peered underneath when she suddenly found herself being smacked backward, the sonic falling from her hand.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Sarah didn't answer, but instead picked up her dropped sonic and peered back under the bed to see feet of someone or something standing on the other side wearing the typical aristocratic French dress. Sarah looked up at Reinette, wishing that the Doctor was here.  
  
"Reinette, I need you to keep looking at me, and don't look around can you do that?"  
  
She gave a nod as Sarah looked over at the figure standing on the other side of the bed wearing a creepy clown-like mask and leering down at Reinette. She felt fear tremble over her wondering how she was going to get them out of here.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with her?"  
  
The figure didn't answer and just continued to stare at the young girl.  
  
"It wants me?" She looked around at the figure. "You want me?"  
  
Sarah jumped as the figure tilts its head to one side, before speaking in a mechanical voice.  
  
"Not yet. You are incomplete."  
  
"What do you mean incomplete?" Sarah asked with a trace of anger in her voice. "She's just a child."  
  
The droid doesn't speak or move which begins to unnerve her.  
  
"Reinette, I want you to slowly come towards me."  
  
As soon as Sarah Jane touched Reinette's arm, the droid moved around towards her, its arm extended. Sarah's eyes widened in fear as a menacing blade slid out narrowly missing her face.  
  
Taking a few steps back, the droid started to walk threatening towards her, swinging the blade as it went.  
  
Raising her sonic lipstick, she aimed it at its face and pushed the button. Her face paled when it had no effect.  
  
She heard Reinette's voice call out to her in panic when she gave out a scream in pain as the blade sliced through her shoulder, impaling her to the wall. The sonic lipstick slipped from her hand and rolled across the floor as tears of pain filled her eyes. Her body jerked forward when she felt blade slide out of her shoulder and her body collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Reinette called out watching as the figure raised its blade to deliver the fatal blow. "I'm ordering you to leave her alone!"  
  
Through her hazy vision, Sarah saw the blade stop in mid air, then slid back into the droids arm.  Hearing patted feet on the floor, she saw Reinette running towards her before kneeling down next to her.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
"I think so," Sarah whispered crying out in pain as she managed to get herself into a sitting position.

With Reinette's aid, she managed to get back on her feet and pressed her right hand towards her shoulder. She could feel the blood run freely down her arm, causing small droplets to spill on to the floor.  
  
Sarah felt the room start to swim, and shook her head to try and clear the fog from her brain.  She needed to get back to the Doctor.  
  
"Reinette, I need you to order it onto the fireplace. can you do that for me?" Sarah whispered trying to focus on anything but the pain.  
  
"I can try." She muttered turning her attention to the figure. "I want you to leave."  
  
The figure remained still for a few seconds before it turned and walked over to the fireplace.  
  
Sarah Jane followed after it and stood a good distance, before flicking the switch at the side of the fireplace causing it to rotate leaving Reinette behind.  
  
Looking down at the floor, she saw the gold stick that belonged to Sarah Jane. Picking it up, she looked over at the fireplace, hoping she would get the chance to return it one day.

*******

  
The Doctor was starting to become frustrated when he suddenly jumped back when he saw the figure on the fireplace.    
  
"Sarah! Move!"  
  
Grabbing the gun like object from the wall, he pulled the trigger covering the figure in ice just as Sarah had managed to move out of the way.  
  
The droid moved a few feet towards the Doctor before freezing completely. Sarah gave a sigh in relief, before sinking to the floor, her legs unable to hold her weight.  
  
"Excellent, Ice gun," Mickey exclaims watching as he threw the gun to rise who caught it.  
  
"Fire extinguisher."  
  
Sarah struggled to listen to the conversation, their voices becoming faint as she struggled to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked walking over to inspect the figure more closely.  
  
"Here." The Doctor replied squinting at it before pulling off the wig to reveal its head, which appeared to be an ornate clockwork mechanism, covered with clear plastic.  
  
"That explains... the ticking," Sarah whispered.  
  
The Doctor turned to look down at Sarah his face paling when he saw the blood soaking through her jacket.  
  
"Sarah!" He kneeled down next to her, his face filled with panic when he saw her eyes start to close.  
  
"Sarah, I need you to stay awake!"  
  
"I'm... tired."  
  
"I know, but you can sleep later."  
  
Sarah looked up at him and raised her good arm to brush away a tear from his eye. "A tear, Doctor?"  
  
He reached up and grasped her hand in his own, "We need to get you back to the Tardis."  
  
"There's something you need to know, Doctor. That thing was after Reinette."  
  
"Why?" he asked seeing her eyes begin to close again and gently shook her. "Sarah! Sarah look at me! Why was it after Reinette?"  
  
"Don... don't know. would only speak to her." Sarah whispered. "I'm sorry... Doctor," she said before her eyes finally closed.

"Sarah? " he cried urgently. "Sarah, wake up!"  
  
"Doctor..."  
  
He ignored Rose's voice and gently picked Sarah up into his arms, and rushed back to the Tardis. He could feel his hearts breaking. He couldn't lose her. He just got her back after all these years.  It was all his fault, he should never have asked her to come with him after Deffry Vale, but he was too selfish to let her go.  
  
Seeing the Tardis in front of him, he pushed open the doors with his back and ran towards the medical bay. Once inside, he placed her on the couch bed, rolling her onto her side.  
  
Rushing around the medical bay, he searched through drawers, becoming frustrated that he couldn't find what he was looking for. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned around the room mentally asking the Tardis to help him.  
  
"Yes, thank you!" He ran over to the other side of the room, seeing the dermal regenerator on the floor.  
  
Picking it up, he ran back over to Sarah just as Rose and Mickey entered looking at Sarah Jane in worry.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Mickey asked watching the Doctor fiddle with the gun in his hands.  
  
"I'll make sure of it. Rose, I need you hold this for me." He handed her the dermal regenerator.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The Doctor didn't answer her but instead started to gently remove Sarah's jacket, from her injured arm. The amount of blood coating her top caused his face too pale. Ripping away the rest of her top, he saw the extent of the damage, The fear was palpable in his eyes when he saw the blade had gone straight through muscle and bone.  Even when it was healed, she would still be in agony for days.  
  
"Rose, the gun."  
  
She handed him the weapon and moved to stand back next to Mickey as they watched him point the gun at Sarah Jane's wound and pulled the trigger causing a red beam of light to impact on her skin.    
  
"Is it working?" Rose asked her voice small as she walked closer seeing the tissue and skin start to heal.  
  
"Whoa, now that is cool," Mickey said causing Rose to look at him in annoyance.  
  
"Now isn't the time, Mickey."  
  
The Doctor wasn't paying any attention to them as he focused on his task of healing Sarah. When he was satisfied with the results he placed the gun down on the table.  
  
"Doctor?" Rose approached cautiously, placing her hand on his arm.  
  
"She'll be fine. Sore for a few days, but she'll make it." The Doctor whispered trying to reassure himself more than anyone.  
  
"What about that clock thing? We can't just ignore it."  
  
"I know Rose." He replied softly, never taking his eyes off Sarah. It was too close this time. He had nearly lost her. "But it can wait until I know Sarah will be alright."  
  
"But Doctor..."  
  
"I said leave it Rose!" He snapped looking over at her before his voice softened. "please."  
  
Rose meekly nodded, "alright, well, we'll leave you alone then."  
  
When she didn't receive an answer she grabbed Mickey's arm and pulled him from the medical room leaving the Doctor alone with Sarah.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mickey asked as he let Rose pull him through the Tardis.  
  
"If the Doctor won't investigate, then we'll do a little investigation of our own."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
Rose stopped and looked at him, "You wanted to come, Mickey. Live a little. What's the worse that could happen?"  
  
"I don't know maybe getting stabbed in the shoulder by one of those things."  
  
"Relax, it's frozen, it can't harm us."  
  
"Yeah, but whose to say there isn't more of them out there?"  
  
"Mickey if there was more of them we would have seen them. Now, are you coming or not?"  
  
Mickey stood watching Rose walk out of the Tardis before running after her hoping she wouldn't get them killed.

 


	3. Reflections of the Past

* * *

The Doctor discarded the last of the blood-soaked rags, then took a seat on the stool next to Sarah Jane's bed, silently watching over her. He looked at the red skin around her shoulder, a vivid reminder of the wound that was there not so long ago.  
  
He had been too focused on the droid that he hadn't even given her a second thought that she might be injured. He thought about his past incarnations, the fourth in particular who had a habit of not listening. He could clearly recall a young Sarah losing her patience, whenever she tried to talk to him, only for him to ignore her.  It caused, even more, guilt to weigh heavily on him. She deserved better. Much better, than what he had to offer her. Even after all these years she hadn't forgotten or gave up on him. She had always been there for him, yet he couldn't say the same. How many times had he hurt her over the years? Yet she still seemed to forgive him even if he didn't deserve it.  
  
It was one of the reasons she was his favourite. With her courage, and sharp mind she was a force to be reckoned with, but the one thing that made him love her more was her compassion. No matter how bad a situation got, she would always try and see the good in everyone, even if they didn't necessarily see it themselves. He lost his hearts to her a bit more with each passing day she had travelled with him. Now seeing her again after all this time, he couldn't deny his feelings for her any longer. His resolve was breaking, and it would be only a matter of time before she had taken his hearts again completely. The idea of that happening terrified him. She would never be able to return his feelings. She was human. She only had one life. Eventually, she would die, and leave him alone, while he would go on. The thought of ever losing her was unbearable.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sarah." He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, looking for any sign of her waking.  "I never should have brought you with me."  
  
"You think and talk too much."  
  
"Sarah?" he stood up seeing her eyes open as she looked up at him,  giving a faint smile. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Terrible. How long have I been out?"  
  
"Twenty minutes. I thought I was going to lose you." he gently caressed the side of her face.  
  
"You didn't. You saved me like you always do," she reassured him, only to see him look away. "Doctor, talk to me."  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "And how did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"Because it's always my fault, Sarah. How many near death situation did I get you into in the past? Now I managed to get you into another one and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours since you left  Earth."  
  
"Doctor, I meant what I said to you, I wouldn't have changed any of our adventures or travelling with you for the world. Travelling with you was the best years of my life. Nothing seemed to compare back on Earth after you left. Even the men."  
  
His head shot up as he looked over at her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Even you must know you're a tough act to follow. I tried to settle down, but it didn't work out. So, I decided to live life alone. No one can hurt you  when you're alone."  
  
Her words felt like a dagger in his hearts. The thought of her spending her life alone was unthinkable. She deserved to have someone in her life who loved her and would be there for her.  
  
"You're not alone, Sarah. You've got me... and Rose and Mickey." He tried to cover up his slip of the tongue.  
  
"I know." She told him softly. "Speaking of which, where are Mickey and Rose?"  
  
"I don't know. I sort of snapped at Rose earlier. She wanted me to look into the droid, but I wasn't going to leave you alone, but she kept pushing."  
  
"Doctor, you shouldn't have stayed. I would have been fine."  
  
The Doctor shook his head, "I couldn't take that chance. You mean too much to me, Sarah."  
  
She didn't know what to say. She had never seen the Doctor this unguarded about his feelings before. He had always tried to hide his emotions, but she could always see right through him.  
  
"What are you saying, Doctor?" she asked softly as she carefully maneuvered herself into a sitting position.  
  
The Doctor reached out to help her while trying to think about an answer to her question. he finally had his opportunity to tell her how he felt, but at the same time, something was still holding him back.  
  
"So, you were saying?" Sarah asked once she was comfortable seeing him run his hands through his hair in nervousness.  
  
"I don't know how to say this. I've never been good with these sorts of things."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, neither am i."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded her head with a smile. "We make quite a pair don't we?"  
  
"Oh, i would definitely say so." He gave her a big smile wondering if his feelings for her could grow anymore.  
  
"So, tell me. What's going in that Time Lord mind of yours that's leaving you look like a nervous wreck."  
  
"You'll probably hate me for telling you this. I won't blame you if you do. But I think after all these years you deserve to know."  
  
"Know what?" She asked softly feeling her voice catch in her throat.  
  
"Sarah Jane Smith, I..."  
  
"Master, an urgent matter has arisen."  
  
The Doctor closed his eyes, and inwardly cursed K9's timing. "What is it K9?" he asked looking down at his metal companion.  
  
"Mistress Rose and Master Mickey have left the Tardis."  
  
"They've what?" the Doctor hissed looking over at Sarah Jane, whose face had gone deathly pale. "We need to find them."  
  
"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. You need to rest, Sarah. You've already been nearly killed by one of those things, I'm not letting that happen again." He vowed, before rushing out of the medical bay.  
  
"K9 make sure she doesn't leave." His voice echoed back, causing Sarah to huff in annoyance.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Sarah looked down at her dog with a look of betrayal, "K9 I have to help him."  
  
"You are recovering Mistress. Its not safe for you to leave."  
  
"K9, please. They could be killed out there." she pleaded with her friend, hoping he would see reason.  
  
"Very well, mistress, but when master finds out..."  
  
"I'll take the blame, K9." said Sarah Jane swinging her legs over the bed and stood up.  
  
"Affirmative, but mistress may wish to get changed."  
  
Sarah looked down, noticing her jeans were covered in her blood, and most of her top was destroyed.  
  
"You may be right." She kneeled down giving K9 a pat on the head. "good dog."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Sarah ran out of the medical bay and towards the Tardis wardrobe, picking up a new pair of jeans and white ruffled blouse before quickly changing. Looking down at her heeled boots she tossed them to the side and settled for knee high leather flat boots instead.  
  
Seeing the blue jacket in the corner, she picked it up and slid her arms inside the sleeves trying not to wince when she jarred her healed shoulder. Once the jacket was buttoned she looked in the mirror satisfied with the results and quickly ran from the Tardis to find the Doctor.  
  
It didn't take her long to find him in the same place where he had turned the droid to ice. Standing in the doorway, she watched the Doctor lecture Rose and Mickey on the dangers of running off into the unknown.  
  
"Doctor, I think they get the message."  
  
"Sarah, I told you to stay in the Tardis." he turned to look at her with annoyance and amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, and when did I ever listen to orders?" She walked over to them. "Are you two alright?"  
  
"Are we alright? You were the one that was bleeding out," said Rose in a small voice.  
  
"I'm fine. A bit tender, but I'll live," she reassured them looking around the room noticing the droid was gone. "Where is it?"  
  
"We don't know. When we arrived back, it was gone."  
  
"Yes, and it doesn't look good for us." The Doctor told them, walking back over to the fireplace.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Rose hoping he wasn't going to disappear.  
  
"Nowhere, yet. Sarah, I need you to come over here."  
  
Sarah looked over at Rose and Mickey who shrugged their shoulders. She inwardly sighed and walked over to him.  
  
"What is it, Doctor?"  
  
"I need you to find that switch."  
  
Sarah looked at him in amusement, her fingers hovering over the switch ready to press it, when the Doctor's hand stopped her.  
  
"You're staying here. I need you to keep an eye on those two."  
  
She knew there was more to it than that, but she would humour him for now. "Very well, but be careful. You had better come back to me... I mean us."  
  
He looked at her, eyes filled with happiness and hope, "You can count on it, Sarah. Now, if you just take a step back. There we go. Now... Allons-y!"  
  
Sarah shook her head and looked over at Rose who was weighing the fire extinguisher in her hands.  
  
"What are you planning Rose?" asked Mickey knowing she was up to something.  
  
They both look at each other in silent communication, causing Mickey to smile and grab the other fire extinguisher on the wall.  
  
"Now you're getting it," Rose said laughing.  
  
"And where do you think you two are going?" she looked at each of them in turn like they were naughty children.  
  
"To find that clock droid." Said Mickey holding the gun higher in his arms.  
  
"Oh no. You two aren't going anywhere."  
  
"But Sarah Jane, we can't stand around here doing nothing," Rose argued seeing the older woman's resolve breaking.  
  
"Fine, but if the Doctor has a fit, you're both taking the blame. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Rose and Mickey said at the same time.  
  
"Come on you two, let's go find a droid."

 


	4. Madame de Pompadour

* * *

The Doctor stood by the fireplace in the plush bedroom of red and gold. Stepping away from it, he looked around hoping to see any sign of Reinette.  
  
"Reinette...Just checking you're okay..." he called out, walking over to the harp and idly ran his fingers across the strings. He was so focused on the instrument that he didn't notice the beautiful young woman walk into the room. Reinette cleared her throat, waiting for the Doctor to acknowledge her presence.  
  
After a few seconds, he finally turned around giving her a smile.  "Hello, um I was looking for Reinette. Uh this is still her room, isn't it?"  
  
"Reinette! We're ready to go."  
  
The Doctor looked over Reinette's shoulder expecting to see another woman approach.  
  
"Go to the carriage, mother. I will join you there."  
  
The Doctor looked over at her in wonder hardly believing it was the same woman he had spoken to under an hour ago.  
  
"It is customary, I think to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence.  
  
"Reinette... well goodness you've grown."  
  
"And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you."  
  
"Right... yes... sorry um... umm... listen lovely to catch up, but eh better be off, eh? don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man do we?"  
  
"Strange? How could you be strange to me? I have known you since I was seven years old."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you have." he gave a small laugh. "I came the quick route."  
  
Reinette reached up and touched the Doctor's cheek, examining him, causing his eyes to widen. He could feel his hearts thumping erratically in his chest at their proximity.  
  
"Well, you seem to be flesh and blood at any rate. but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real."  
  
"Oh pfft, you never want to listen to reason."  
  
"Mademoiselle you mother grows impatient."  
  
"A moment," Reinette called back in annoyance at the interruption never taking her eyes off the Doctor. "So many questions, so little time."  
  
Reinette pulledthe Doctor towards her and kissed him passionately on the lips. They stumble backward into the mantelpiece, the Doctor unsure what to do. His mind kept telling him that this was wrong. It should be someone else in Reinette's place.  
  
"Mademoiselle Poisson!"  
  
Reinette broke the kiss and ran over to her bedroom table and opened the drawer, before running back to the Doctor. "I believe this belongs to your friend, Sarah. Jane Smith Give her my regards."  
  
Before the Doctor can say anything, he felt something cold being pushed into his hands, before watching Reinette run to the open door, grabbing her purse from the table on the way out without so much as a backward glance.  
  
The Doctor watched her for a few moments, before looking down at the item in his hands, seeing the familiar gold casing of Sarah's sonic lipstick. He held it tightly in his hands, feeling as though he had betrayed her by kissing Reinette, even if he didn't kiss her back.  
  
It's just then that the penny dropped and his eyes widened in wonder and awe realising he had just been snogged by Madame de Pompadour.  
  
Clearing his head, he walked back over to the fireplace, and pressed the button on the side, as it begins to revolve taking the Doctor back to the ship.  
  
"Sarah, you'll never guess..."  he looked around the room realising no one is there. "Mickey? Rose?" he shouted walking out the room peeved that they didn't listen to him.  
  
"Every time, every time, its rule one, don't wander off! There could be anything on this ship, but do they listen, no," he mumbled under his breath, as he walked down the corridor. Turning the corner he stopped in his tracks at seeing the white horse standing in the middle of the corridor.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed in confusion.

  
***

Sarah Jane, Rose, and Mickey walked down the corridor, looking for any sign of the droid. They had already walked down four corridors with no luck so far.  
  
"This is hopeless. I feel like we're going round in circles." said Sarah frustrated at the lack of activity.  
  
"There's got to be something around here." Rose looked at the walls clinging to some hope that they would find something.  
  
They were just about to turn another corner when Mickey pointed to a surveillance camera on the wall, that started moving towards them.  
  
Mickey jumped backward when saw what appeared to be a human eye staring back at him from the camera's lens.  
  
"There's an eye in there. That's a real eye."  
  
Sarah took a step forward, causing the eye to retreat back into the wall. Opening her watch scanner, she walked further down the corridor, when the watch suddenly started to emit a small noise. Looking down at the grating, she closed the watch, hearing a faint beating of what sounded like a heart beneath her feet.  
  
"There's something here." Sarah looked over at Rose and Mickey who started to jog over to her.  
  
The three of them bend down, seeing a small circular cover in the bulkhead. Rose reached out to pull it back when she felt a burning pain in her hand causing her to pull her hand away.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sarah looked down at her hand, seeing the red mark marring her skin.  
  
"I'm fine." She muttered reaching down again to pull it open. When it finally gave way she jumped up in shock at what she was seeing. "Oh my god."  
  
 The three of them stare down at the human heart, seeing various wires and pipes attaching it to the ship.  
  
"Well, It looks like we've found the heart of the ship. The question is, who does the heart belong to?" muttered Sarah with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

  
***

The Doctor walked down corridor after corridor feeling completely lost.  
  
"Sarah? Rose?"  
  
The sound of hooves following behind him caused him to roll his eyes in annoyance. Finally coming to another corridor he stopped and turned to down the metal hallway before turning to look at the horse.  
  
"Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother!" said the Doctor becoming irritated when the horse merely noses him unfazed.  
  
The Doctor moved away, having spotted a set of white, French double doors. Opening them, he looked out through the doors to see the Versailles grounds.  
  
"So this is where you came from, eh, horsey? " he muttered before walking out onto a grassy courtyard, He had only taken a few steps when he spotted a familiar figure walking in the other direction.  
  
Seeing a low wall with a pillar, he moved to hide behind it, to get a better view of the two women who are walking arm in arm.  He couldn't help but smile at hearing the two ladies conversation, before ducking behind the wall when he saw Reinette turning to look in his general direction. After a few moments,, he peered around from behind the pillar seeing the two women walk further into the gardens and their voices fading into the distance. Giving them one last look, he walked away and re-entered the spaceship needing to find his wayward companions.

***

"Maybe it wasn't a real heart!" Mickey said still in denial as the three of them walk down the corridor.  
  
"Course it was a real heart." Rose looked over at him in irritation.  
  
"Is this like normal for you? Is this an average day?"  
  
"Life with the Doctor, Mickey - no more average days Right, Sarah Jane?"  
  
"There's never a dull moment that's for sure." she reploed absentmindedly as they stop by a window with a view into a luxurious 18th-century room.  
  
"It's France again. We can see France."  
  
 "I think we're looking through a mirror," Rose stated as they watch the room's doors open, as three men enter.  
  
"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?"  
  
"That would be the King of France." The Doctor said causing Mickey to jump.  
  
"Here's trouble. What you been up to?"  
  
The Doctor kept his attention on the King as he stood before the mirror. "Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat... picked a fight with a clockwork man..." he told them before being cut off by the whines of the horse from around the corner. "Oh, and I met a horse."  
  
As if on cue, the horse trotted into view causing the three companions to stare at it in surprise.  
  
"Whats a horse doing on a spaceship?"  
  
"Mickey, what's Pr-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective." said the Doctor looking through the window.  
  
"See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history..." He places a finger on the glass as Reinette enters the room. "Hers."  
  
"And what exactly is this?" asked Rose staring over at the Doctor  
  
"Time window... deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty-first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?"  
  
"Who is she?" Rose asked staring at the woman.  
  
Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived." The Doctor tells them, "Oh and she returns this, with regards, Sarah." he held out her sonic lipstick, which Sarah took from him.  
  
"She remembered me?"  
  
"Oh yes. I guess saving her life had a long life impact." He looked over at her with pride feeling some of his guilt from earlier resurfacing.  
  
"I guess so." she muttered placing the lipstick in her jacket pocket for safe keeping.  
  
"So, has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose asked never taking her eyes of the French woman.    
  
"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress."  
  
"Oh, I get it. Camilla." Rose said causing she and Mickey to laugh.  
  
"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace... even her own title, Madame de Pompadour."  
  
Just at that moment, they see Reinette stand before the mirror, preening herself.  
  
"The Queen must have loved her... "  
  
"Oh, she did. They get on very well, Rose."  
  
"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend? Mickey asked in disbelief.  
  
"France. It's a different planet." The Doctor informed them when suddenly they hear the telltale ticking sound.  
  
"That's the same sound I heard when I was in Reinette's room. I thought it was the clock at first, but the clock was broken. That's when that droid appeared." Sarah told him tearing her eyes away from the mirror. "One of them is in there with her."  
  
The Doctor looked at the face of the clock on the mantelpiece seeing its shattered remains. They watch as Reinette turned, and started to talk to another person in the room.  
  
"How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!"  
  
They saw the tall figure start to walk towards Reinette. The ticking starting to grow louder, as the figure revealed itself to be one of clockwork droids.  
  
"Mickey give me your gun. Now!"  
  
Mickey handed over his gun, as the Doctor grabbed it from his hands then swung the mirror around allowing them to step into Reinette's world.  
  
"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" He smiled at her before spraying the droid with the fire extinguisher until it's immobile.  
  
"Fireplace man! Sarah Jane?"  
  
"Hello, Reinette," Sarah said softly giving her a smile.  
  
Throwing the gun back to Mickey, he turned to Reinette when he heard the droid starting to click and whirr loudly.  
  
"What's it doing?"  
  
"Switching back on. Melting the ice."  
  
"And then what?" Mickey asked holding up the gun.  
  
"Then it kills everyone in the room."  
  
The clockwork droids arm shot out towards the Doctor's throat, causing him to jump back and walk backwards towards Reinette and Sarah.  
  
"Who are you? Identify yourself" The Doctor demanded staring at the droid.  
  
"The Droid cocked its head but does not answer.  
  
"Reinette order it to answer me."  
  
"Why should it listen to me?"    
  
"It did when you were seven years old, perhaps it will do it again. You've got to try, Reinette." Sarah pleaded with her.  
  
"Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you."  
  
 The droid lowered its arm, then began to speak. " I am repair droid seven."  
  
"So what happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage."  
  
"Ion storm, eighty-two percent systems failure."  
  
"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?"  
  
"We did not have the parts."  
  
 Mickey couldn't help but laugh. "Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts."  
  
"What's happened to the crew, where are they?"  
  
"We did not have the parts"  
  
"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?"  
  
Sarah's eyes widened in shock, "They used the crew."  
  
"What?" The Doctor turned to her waiting for an explanation.  
  
She shook her head trying to dispel the image of what they had discovered earlier. "Back in one of the corridors, we saw a human heart wired into the machinery of the ship"  
  
"Of course, It was just what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship anyway it can, with whatever it could find. No-one told it the crew wasn't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?  
  
"Someone cooking... " Mickey muttered his eyes widening in realisation.  
  
"Flesh plus heat. Barbecue. But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows, that takes colossal energy. Why come here, you could have gone to your repair yard. Instead, you come to eighteenth century France? Why?" The Doctor demanded.  
  
"One more part is required." The droid replied it's head jerking towards Reinette.  
  
 The Doctor, Rose and Mickey and Sarah Jane stare at her before the Doctor looked back over at the droid.  
  
"Then why haven't you taken it?"  
  
"She is incomplete."  
  
"That's what the other one kept saying as well. It had every opportunity to take her, yet it didn't because it kept saying she was incomplete."  
  
"What... so, that's the plan then? Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's "done yet?"  
  
"Why her? You've got all of history to choose from, why specifically her?" 

The Doctor turned to Rose, surprised at the abruptness of her question.

"We are the same." The droid replied.  
  
"We are not the same, we are in no sense the same!" Reinette snapped.  
  
"We are the same."  
  
"Get out of here! Get out of here this instance!" Reinette said in anger, slowly advancing towards it.  
  
"Reinette, no!" The Doctor warned her, as the droid activated a teleport and disappeared.  
  
"It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur, get after it. Follow it, don't approach it, just watch what it does."  
  
"Arthur?" Rose replied in amusement.  
  
"Good name for a horse."  
  
"You're not keeping the horse." Rose and Sarah Jane say at the same time causing the two women to stare at each other.  
  
 "I let you keep Mickey! Now go, go, go!" The Doctor told them watching them run back through the mirror portal.

Once they had left, the Doctor closed the mirror window behind them and turned back to Reinette.  
  
"Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for, there's only one way I can do that. Won't hurt a bit."  
  
Reinette looks over at Sarah Jane who gives her an encouraging smile.

"Trust me, it doesn't hurt."

"Very well." Reinette looked up into his eyes watching as the Doctor placed his fingers to her temples.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
When he is sure her eyes are closed, he closed his own in concentration.  
  
"Fireplace man... you are inside my mind."  
  
"The Doctor tried to ignore the feeling of Sarah watching him as he began to search Reinette's mind hoping to find the answers they desperately needed.

*******

Rose and Mickey returned to the ship, cautiously walking down another one of the ship's corridors when Mickey suddenly gave a short laugh.  
  
"So, that Doctor, eh?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rose asked in annoyance at his remark.  
  
"Well, Madame de Pompadour, then there's Sarah Jane, oh and Cleopatra."  
  
Rose stopped in her tracks, looking at Mickey starting to feel pissed off.

"Cleopatra, he mentioned her once."  
  
"Yeah, but he called her Cleo." Mickey turned giving a smile.  
  
"Mickey!" shrieked Rose, when she saw the droid clutch him by the neck. She was so focused on Mickey, that she didn't see the other droid come up behind her before she even had the chance to use her weapon.  
  
Struggling to break free from the droids hold, she suddenly stopped when she saw the two vicious needles on the end of the droids hand, pointing towards her neck. Rose tried not to flinch in pain when she felt the needle being pushed into her neck, before falling unconscious.

 


	5. The Lonely Angel

* * *

In the palace room, Sarah Jane sat in one of the armchairs as she watched Reinette and the Doctor who were still linked to each other minds. She couldn't stop the stab of jealousy at the way they had looked at each other. She didn't miss the chemistry between them and it filled her with a sense of sadness as she thought about their conversation earlier in the Tardis. It made her wonder if any of it was real. She felt foolish thinking the Doctor would still want her after all these years, when he could have someone young and fresh, like Reinette or Rose. Perhaps agreeing to come along had been a bad idea after all.  
  
At hearing Reinette's voice, she came out of her thoughts, turning her attention to their conversation.  
  
"You're in my memories. You walk among them." Reinette whispered softly.  
  
"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Ooh actually... there's a door just there."  
  
Reinette opened her eyes and gave the Doctor a sly look which didn't go unnoticed by Sarah Jane.  
  
"You might want to close... Ooh actually several."  
  
"To walk along the memories of another living soul... do you ever get used to this?"  
  
"I don't make a habit of it." The Doctor replied hearing Sarah Jane snort behind him, feeling her eyes piercing daggers into his back.  
  
"How can you resist?"  
  
"What age are you?" The Doctor pressed on ignoring Reinette's last question.  
  
"So impertinent... a question so early in the conversation. How promising."  
  
"No. Not my question, theirs. You're twenty-three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough."  
  
Sarah saw Reinette flinch, no doubt at an old memory that the Doctor had found.  
  
"Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect."  
  
"Oh, such a lonely childhood," Reinette whispered softly.  
  
"It'll pass, stay with me."  
  
"Oh, Doctor, so lonely. So very, very alone."  
  
Sarah sat forward, knowing something wasn't right, and it seemed the Doctor sensed it too.  
  
"What do you mean alone? You've never been alone in your life." He told her before his eyes snapped open. "When did you start calling me Doctor?"  
  
"You were such a lonely little boy, lonely then, but no longer lonely now. You have found someone. Someone you hold dear in your hearts. You're afraid to lose her. Even after all these years, you still carry your love for her." said Reinette, her eyes finally opening. "You should tell her."  
  
The Doctor took a few steps away from her in disbelief. "How did you do that?"  
  
"A door once opened, can be stepped through in either direction."  
  
The Doctor continued to stare at her feeling completely vulnerable when suddenly he feels a soft hand slip into his own.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
He turned to look at Sarah seeing the understanding in her eyes.  
  
"I will be." He muttered softly.  
  
"Perhaps the two of you would like to accompany me tonight?" Reinette asked looking over at them with a small smile.  
  
"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid we'll have to decline."  
  
"I understand Sarah Jane. Take care of each other." She said giving one last smile before walking away.  
  
"Mind telling me what that was about?" Sarah demanded once she was sure the younger woman had left.  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"It's only complicated if you make it complicated, Doctor. Now, please tell me."  
  
The Doctor looked over at her, feeling himself get lost in her green eyes. "Perhaps it would be easier if I showed you."  
  
Before Sarah could inquire further, he pressed his lips to hers softly kissing her. She felt as if her world had stopped. She had waited years for this moment and now it was happening she couldn't quite believe that it was real.  
  
A few seconds passed when she felt him pull away and breaking the kiss. Opening her eyes, she saw him stare down at her waiting for her reaction.  
  
"What was that?" Sarah asked finally finding her voice.  
  
"I believe that was a kiss."  
  
"I know that, but why did you kiss me?"  
  
The Doctor took a deep breath wondering how to begin.  
  
"Remember our conversation earlier in the Tardis, before we were interrupted by K9?  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  She asked waiting for him to continue."Doctor, please tell me."  
  
"I tried for so long to guard my feelings for you, Sarah, afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. I've waited for this moment for years and now it's here I don't know what to say." He tells her softly. "You're not just my best friend, you're more... so much more. Meeting you, again after all these years made me realise that I couldn't hide or keep my feelings from you any longer."  
  
"What about, Rose?"  
  
"I care for Rose, Sarah, but she isn't you. No one will ever be able to replace you in my hearts."  
  
Sarah felt tears gather in her eyes at his declaration. While he hadn't said it aloud, the implication was there and it caused her heart to beat wildly against her chest.  
  
"Oh Doctor, trust you to come out with something like that when you say you don't do feelings or romance."  
  
"Well, I like the element of sur..." his words were muffled by Sarah pulling him down returning his kiss with more passion than before.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss and never wanting to let her go. How could he have denied himself such a precious moment for years? It felt perfect, and oh so right.  
  
When Sarah finally pulled away, he looked at her with a wide grin on his face. "Now I know that was definitely worth the wait."  
  
"Yes, and there will be plenty more where that came from if you behave." She smiled, reaching up to fix his tie.  
  
"I look forward to it, my Sarah Jane."  
  
"Yes, I thought you might, but first we had best find Rose and Mickey." She said leaving his embrace and started to walk towards the mirror, only to stop halfway when she realised he wasn't following her.  
  
Turning around, she saw the Doctor still hadn't moved from his original position.  
  
"Come on you, work to do." She walked back over to him and grabbed his hand, then pulled him towards the mirror, both their hearts feeling considerably lighter as they headed back towards the ship.

  
*******

Rose began to stir, her eyes opening as she becomes aware of the loud ticking next to her.  Turning her head, she looks up to see one of the clock droid staring down at her.  
  
"What's going on? Doctor?"  
  
Trying to move her arms, she looked down to see herself manacled onto some operating table which had been tilted at a sharp angle. Looking over at Mickey, she noticed him in a similar position, his expression panicked at what the droids were going to do.  
  
"They're going to chop us up. Just like the crew. They're going to chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship And where's the Doctor? Where.'s the precious Doctor now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!"  
  
Rose is about to tell him to shut up when she saw one of the droids step before her.  
  
"You are compatible."  
  
"Well... you might want to think about that, you really, really might because... me and Mickey... we didn't come here alone, oh no! And trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with our designated driver."  
  
The droid thrusts a sharp and lethal tool in front of Rose's face causing her to stare at it apprehensively.  
  
"Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him and a name. They called him..."  
  
She didn't get a chance to finish when she heard the twin set of footsteps running down the corridor before the door to the room was thrown open.  
  
"Doctor!" Rose cried in relief. "Get us out of here."  
  
"Sarah, free Mickey. I'll take Rose."  
  
The droid that had once been focused on Rose, turned to face the Doctor, arm outstretched and ready to strike. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the droid causing sparks to emit from its face, before winding down.  
  
Out the corner of his eye, he saw another Droid approach from his left and advanced towards Sarah, who almost had Mickey freed.  
  
"Sarah, behind you!"  
  
Sarah turned and raised her sonic lipstick. Pressing the button she covered her face, as the droids head exploded, and its body collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." The Doctor muttered scratching his head.  
  
Sarah stared at her sonic in disbelief, then looked over at the Doctor with a sheepish smile. "Had it set to the wrong setting."  
  
"Not that I'm glad for the rescue, but could you please stop talking and get me out of here!"  
  
"Right, yes, of course," Sarah muttered changing the setting on her sonic the pointed it to the manacles smiling when they became unlocked much to Mickey's relief.  
  
"Perfect timing." Rose beamed jumping down from the table.  
  
"Oh, you know me. Always like to be on time."  
  
Sarah ducked her head, trying to hide her smile.  
  
"Did you find out why those things are after Madame de Pompadour?"  
  
The Doctor sighed, "In a sense. They're scanning Reinette's brain for her milometer. They wanna know how old she is, know why? Because this ship is thirty-seven years old."  
  
"So, that's it. They think that once Reinette reaches the age of thirty-seven she'll be compatible." Sarah whispered.  
  
"I knew you would catch on." The Doctor winked at Sarah, who rolled her eyes. "Basically the ship, needs a brain, and they don't want any brain, they want hers. We need to try and turn the ship off."  
  
"And how do we do that?" asked Rose unsure of what to do.  
  
"If I'm right, which I always am. The time windows can be closed from here. We need to close them all down."  
  
"okay, but why didn't they just open the time window when she was thirty-seven?"  
  
"With the amount of damage to their circuits, they would lucky to hit the right century.  Trial and error after that." He told Rose, trying to operate the computer.  
  
He didn't get far when he smacked the control panel in frustration  
  
"What's wrong?" Sarah asked approaching him.  
  
"The windows aren't closing! why aren't they closing?"  
  
No sooner had the words left his mouth, the room was filled with an ominous pinging sound.  
  
"What's that noise?" Rose asked trying to mask the fear in her voice.  
  
"I don't know. An incoming message?"  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette! That's why I can't close the windows! There's an override."  
  
Behind them, one of the droids springs back to life and the ominous ticking sound fills the room once more.  
  
"Well, that was a bit clever." The Doctor muttered as the rest of the droids come back to life. "Right, many things about this aren't good."  
  
Two of the droids advance towards Rose and Sarah grasping them from behind, and using them as a human shield.  
  
"Let them go!"  
  
The droids ignore him, as another pinging sound comes from the computer causing the Doctor to frown.  
  
"She is complete. It begins." The droid holding Sarah tells them before they teleport out taking Rose and Sarah with them.  
  
"What's happening? Where did they go?" demanded Mickey as he looked at the Doctor frantically for answers.  
  
"One of them must have found the right time window and now it's time to send in the troops. And this time, they're bringing back Reinette's head."  
  
"Yeah, well that's all well and good. But what about Rose and Sarah Jane? We need to get them back!"  
  
"We will. You have my word, Mickey."  
  
Mickey saw the determination and another emotion he couldn't quite place reflected in the Doctor's eyes. If he didn't know any better, he would have said the time lord was scared.  
  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
"Who?" The Doctor turned to him his brows furrowed wondering how he found out.  
  
"Rose."  
  
He shook his head sadly, a part of him relieved that he hadn't caught on about his love for Sarah.  
  
"Mickey, I care for Rose, but I don't love her in that way."  
  
"So, it's been in her head all this time?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, but not all of it is her fault. If I've given her mixed signals, I'll apologise and tell her the truth. But in order for me to do that, we need to get her and Sarah back."  
  
"It's Sarah Jane, isn't it? Mickey muttered seeing his movements falter.  "I had a feeling there was something more between the two of you. And it seemed I was right."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"You prefer older women," Mickey said with a smirk.  
  
"Sarah isn't old." The Doctor defended, "Not in my eyes. Not when you compare her to me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just promise me you will tell Rose the truth. She honestly thinks there's something between you both, I don't want to see her get hurt any more than she's going to be when she finds out."  
  
The Doctor put a hand on Mickey's shoulder, with pride in his eyes. "You're a good man, Mickey Smith. Rose was a fool to let you go."  
  
"Yeah, well... when you have to compete with a time travelling alien  I knew I had no chance."  
  
"Never say never, Mickey. She'll need you. She may not realise it now, but she will."  
  
"I suppose. I just wish Sarah Jane returned to you sooner, she's turned you into a right big softie."  
  
The Doctor was about to deny his accusation when the sound of people screaming echoed outside the corridor.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I believe that's our cue to go, Mickey boy." he told him before running out of the room, leaving Mickey no choice but to follow.

 


	6. A Noble Sacrifice

* * *

The Palace of Versailles was in chaos with the halls filled with people running down the corridors, followed by the clockwork droids whose blades were raised out in front of them.  
  
Inside one of the bedrooms, Reinette kneeled down in front of the fireplace, with the King standing behind her as she called out for the Doctor.  
  
"No one is coming. We have to leave." King Louis told her urgently.  
  
"He promised he would come. It's time." She said feeling the king pull on her arm, trying to get her to stand. "We must go!"  
  
The loud ticking of a clock caused them both to turn to see three of the droids standing in the doorway, two of them holding Sarah Jane and Rose hostage. The image caused Reinette's mind to flash back to her nightmarish encounter with them as a child causing her eyes to widen in fear of what they would do to Sarah Jane and the other woman if she didn't comply.  
  
"You are complete. You will come."  
  
"Reinette stay where you are," Sarah ordered her desperately.  
  
"I can't Sarah Jane." Reinette said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "They will kill you if I do not cooperate. You were willing to risk your life to save me when I was a child. Now, it's my duty to save you."  
  
"Don't..."  
  
Reinette ignored Sarah's pleas and turned her attention to the droids.  
  
"Let them go and I will come with you."  
  
"You are complete. You will come with us." repeated the droid holding Rose pressing the blade tighter against her neck causing her to flinch.  
  
Reinette took one final look at Sarah Jane, seeing her shake her head, begging her not to comply. She gave her a sad smile as she walked over to the droids knowing in her heart that she was making the right decision. Her lonely angel needed Sarah Jane in his life. If she died saving her life, it will have been worth it in the end.

*******

Back on the spaceship, Mickey and the Doctor ran towards the sound of the screams, seeing the palace guests running for their lives in the ballroom as the droids menacingly approach them.  
  
"I take it this is it?"  
  
"Yes, but they knew I was coming so they've blocked the time window off." The Doctor spat hitting his hand against the mirror in frustration.  
  
"There's got to be a way through."  
  
The Doctor didn't reply, instead, his eyes were focused on the four people who had just entered the ballroom, droids flanking on either side of them. He felt his hearts speed up when he saw one of the droids pull Reinette in front of him by her arm.  
  
_"Where are you taking me?"_  
  
_"The teleport has limited range, We must have proximity to the time portal."_  
  
_"You're words mean nothing. You are nothing."_ _Reinette looked up at the droid in disgust and contempt._

The Doctor looked down at her with pride before his eyes scanned for Sarah and Rose. He feels a smile break free on his face when he sees Sarah trying to reach for her sonic lipstick, while never taking her eyes off the droid or Reinette. _'That's my Sarah Jane.'_  
  
"I don't get it, how did they get in there?"  
  
"They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range transmitters will do the trick."  
  
"Well, we'll go in the Tardis."  
  
The Time Lord shook his head, "We can't use the Tardis. We're part of events now."  
  
"Can't we just smash through?"  
  
"Hyperplex this side, plate glass on the other. We need a truck."  
  
"Or a metal dog," Mickey said looking at the Doctor who gave him a look of wonderment.  
  
"Mickey, you're a genius. He may just be able to override the code and allow us to teleport in there. Get K9, and pray it'll work."  
  
"Yes, boss." Mickey saluted before running down the corridor and back towards the Tardis.  
  
The Doctor watches him go, then turned to look back into the ballroom, praying for him to hurry back.

*******

"Can everyone just calm down? Please? Reinette said raising her voice. "Such a commotion. Such distressing noise, kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court and we are French." She then turned to the droids, her face unreadable.  
  
"I have made a decision. And my decision is _'no'_ , I shall not be going with you today."  
  
"We do not require your feet." One of the droids exclaimed, as two more come up on either side of her and push her to her knees.  
  
She could hear Sarah Jane call her name from behind, but her eyes are focused on the menacing blade at her neck.  
  
Behind her, Sarah Jane looked for anything to help them when she spotted a glass of wine on the table behind the king. Getting his attention, she tilted her head to the glass, watching from the corner of her eye as he discreetly picked it up, before tossing it over the droid holding her captive.  
  
Feeling the droids arms loosen, she pushed it away and quickly withdrew her sonic lipstick, pointing it to the droids holding Rose and Reinette causing them to power down.  
  
"We have to get out of here. Now!" Sarah tells them, as she helps Reinette to her feet. "They won't stay powered down for long."  
  
"You saved me again. I can see why he loves you."  
  
Sarah didn't answer, but instead grabbed Reinette's hand as they began to run from the room with Rose and King Louis following after them. They were nearly at the exit when six more droids appear in the doorway.  
  
"Come on," Rose urges them, running back into the room trying to find another exit only to see the immobile droids come back to life.  
  
"Now what? Rose asked Sarah Jane as the droids begin to surround them.  
  
"I'm thinking," Sarah muttered, looking around for an escape route.  
  
"You think I fear you?" Reinette looked around at the droids. "I don't fear you, even now. You are merely the nightmare from my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured..." She lowered her voice, "So will yours."  
  
Just at that moment, a bright light filled the room causing all the human occupants to shield their eyes. When the light finally faded,  Rose and Sarah open their eyes, seeing the Doctor walking towards Reinette.  
  
Madame de Pompadour, you look younger every day." The Doctor smiled looking at her.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" King Louis stepped forwards in anger.  
  
"Doctor, this is my lover, the King of France."  
  
The Doctor looked over at the king distastefully. "Yeah, well I'm the Lord of Time."  
  
Sarah couldn't help but roll her eyes at his comment.  
  
"What took you so long? And where's Mickey?" Rose asked looking around expecting him to appear.  
  
"Back on the ship with K9." He said walking over to them. before handing rose a small device. "You'll need this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A transmitter to transport you back to the ship." the Doctor muttered, pulling out his sonic and aimed it at the device watching as Rose disappeared.  
  
Seeing the droid approach from his right, he aimed his sonic at its face causing it to stop.  
  
"We need to hurry, Sarah."  
  
"Be careful, Doctor," she felt him press a small device into her hand.  
  
Looking down, she sees the same small device he had given to Rose, only a few seconds ago.  
  
He looked down at her with regret and sadness, then aimed his sonic at the device. She waited a few moments, feeling the device emit a small vibration against her hand, but nothing happened.  
  
"No, no no. Why isn't it working?"  
  
"Forget it, Doctor. we have other problems to deal with."  
  
"Sarah you don't understand. I need to break the time window. If I do that, you have no way of getting back."  
  
"Yes, but neither do you. Do it, Doctor."  
  
He looked down at the sonic in his hands, then up at the window, knowing there was no other option. With heavy hearts, he aimed the sonic at the window, sending glass shards flying everywhere as the window smashed revealing a brick wall.  
  
"Well, that's that part done, now to fix the clock." He said  with fake enthusiasm as he approached who he assumed was the chief droid.  
  
Reaching up, he removed the mask covering the droids face revealing the clockwork underneath, eliciting a gasp from the crowd.  
  
The droid raised its weapon at the Doctor, who merely looked down at it as if it was nothing more than a toy.  
  
"Forget it, it's over. For all of us." He looked over at Sarah who gave him a sad smile. "Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand..."

*******

On the spaceship, Rose looked down at the broken shards of glass and the only remains of where the time window used to be.  
  
"What happened? Where did the window go? How are the Doctor and Sarah Jane going to get back?"  
  
"Link to the time window has been destroyed. Mistress Sarah is trapped with Master." K9's robotic voice answered.  
  
"How will they get back?" repeated Mickey looking down at the tin dog.  
  
"Insufficient data," K9 responded, trudging down the corridor with his scanner outstretched.  
  
Mickey and Rose look at each other before following after the metal dog, hoping he could find a way to get them back. If Mickey noticed the stray tear running down Rose's cheek, he didn't say anything for which she was grateful.

She needed to get the Doctor back. She had to.

*******

The Doctor and Sarah watched the droid as it tried to repeatedly use its teleport to no avail before turning to the Doctor looking for an answer.  
  
"The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork head? A day? An hour? It's over, accept that. I'm not winding you back up."  
  
Sarah cautiously approached seeing the clockwork in the droids head come to a stop causing the ticking to cease and the droid to fall dead.  Looking around the rest of the ballroom, she watched as the rest of the droids react in a similar manner, each slumping forward with many falling backward and their clockwork smashing over the floor.  
  
The Doctor looked at Reinette, while the guests started to whisper amongst themselves.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
She nods and looked around at the unmoving droids.  
  
"What has happened them?"  
  
"They've stopped. They have no purpose now," he could feel Sarah's presence standing next to him.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah, I never meant for this to happen."  
  
She stood in front of him and reached up to trace his face with her hand.  
  
"I know, but you need to know I don't blame you."  
  
"You should, no doubt Rose and Mickey will be cursing me."  
  
Sarah chuckled, "Perhaps, but they have K9 and I have this." She held up her sonic lipstick. "It can be quite useful if you have it at the correct setting."  
  
"What.."  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish as Sarah pulled him into a passionate kiss, leaving him breathless. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't see, Sarah place the small device in his suit pocket, before breaking the kiss and taking a step back.  
  
"Don't forget me."  
  
His eyes snapped open at hearing those familiar last words she had said to him all those years ago.  
  
"What?" he could only watch she aimed the lipstick to his suit pocket, as her words finally sink in at what she had done.  
  
"No." he reached into his pocket to remove the device, but it was already too late. He frantically looked up stealing one last glance at Sarah seeing the single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, Doctor."  
  
Her final words echoed around him as the bright light surrounded him causing the ballroom and Sarah to disappear from view.  
  
When the light finally dispersed, he found himself back in the corridor of the spaceship and wordlessly removed the device from his suit pocket, dropping it to the floor.  
  
For the first time in years, he finally let his tears fall, at the thought of never seeing his Sarah again.    
  
"Master."  
  
He looked down at K9 feeling his hearts break all over again. He was the closest thing he had left of her.  
  
"She's gone, K9." he whispered brokenly seeing K9's head fall in sadness, mourning the loss of his mistress.  
  
"Doctor, you're back!" Rose exclaimed excitedly running towards him and pulling him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Where's Sarah Jane?" Mickey asked hearing K9 give a small whine in sadness.  
  
"Mistress, Sarah did not return. She is trapped in the time window."  
  
Rose pulls out of the embrace finally seeing his brown eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
"I'm sorry, Doctor."  
  
The Doctor doesn't say anything, never having felt so lost in his life. Looking out the porthole, he stared into the stars as he mourned over the loss of his best friend and the woman he loved.  

 


	7. Reinette's Final Requiem

* * *

Later that night, Sarah stood by the window, looking up at the stars that suffused the night sky with a glowing light as her thoughts drifted towards the Doctor. She didn't regret what she had done, but she wished she had more time before she told him goodbye for the final time.  
  
"Are you alright Sarah Jane?" asked Reinette standing next to her holding a glass of wine.  
  
"For once I'm not so sure. I can't help but wonder where he is, or what star he will decide to visit next." she turned to look at Reinette with a sad smile.  
  
"You miss him, I can see it in your eyes. The heartache is almost unbearable to see."  
  
"I had to let him go otherwise Rose and Mickey would be stuck on that spaceship. It was a small price to pay. He doesn't belong living in the slow path. He needs adventure..."  
  
"But he also needs you," Reinette turned to look up at the stars. "I've often wished to see those stars. They really are quite beautiful."  
  
"Yes, they are," Sarah replied wistfully, wishing she could visit them one last time.  
  
"Ever since the ballroom, I have been thinking, about the time windows. There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?"  
  
Sarah shook her head sadly, wishing it were that easy, but life had never been that kind.  
  
"From what the Doctor said, when the mirror smashed, it severed all links with the ship."  
  
"Perhaps not all of them," Reinette muttered softly looking at Sarah. "Come with me, there's something you need to see."  
  
Sarah looked at Reinette curiously, watching her start to walk towards her bedroom, giving her no choice but to follow. As soon as Sarah entered the room, she saw the same fireplace that she had stepped through when Reinette was a child.  
  
"It's not a copy. It's the original. I had it moved here and made sure it was exact in every detail."  
  
Sarah walked slowly forward hardly believing her eyes. She felt hope fill her heart that it may just take her back to the Doctor.  
  
"When did you do this?"  
  
"Many years ago. In the hope that a door once opened, may someday be opened again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor." Reniette tells her knowingly. "It may still work Sarah Jane. I hope in my heart that it does."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say nothing. Got to him, he needs you. Now more than ever."  
  
Sarah felt more tears gather in her eyes as she hugged Reinette in a tight embrace, which the younger woman gladly returned.  
  
"You saved my life twice Sarah Jane. It's the least I can do."  
  
Reinette pulled out of the embrace and gave Sarah Jane an encouraging nod watching as she walked towards the fireplace, looking for the switch. Finally finding it, she turned back to Reinette. "You could come with us."  
  
"My place is here, and that's where I must stay.  Tell my lonely angel that I say goodbye."  
  
"I will. Goodbye, Reinette." She pressed the switch feeling the fireplace begin to rotate.   
  
"Goodbye, Sarah Jane."

With one last look towards the fireplace, Reinette silently walked from the room feeling a sense of peace in her heart; safe in the fact that her lonely angel would no longer be alone.

*******

When the fireplace finally stopped rotating, Sarah ran down the corridor that would take her to the Tardis, praying it hadn't already left. Turning the corner, she stopped in her tracks at seeing the crestfallen look on his face as he stared at the broken remains of the time window.  
  
"Doctor?" Sarah called out softly taking a few steps forward when his head snaps up and turns to look towards her.  
  
"Sarah?" his eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
She smiled as he started to run towards her. She felt herself being lifted off her feet as he embraced her tightly afraid to let her go.  
  
"It's really you," he whispered brokenly into her neck. "I thought I had lost you."  
  
Sarah held onto him just as tightly never wanting to let him go. "You didn't, I'm still here." She whispered reassuringly, feeling her feet touch the ground as he took a step back to look down at her, with tears still visible in eyes.  
  
"How did you get back? The time windows were closed."  
  
"The fireplace. Reinette had it moved before the time window was destroyed."  
  
The Doctor's eyes widened in realisation. "Of course! She broke the bond with the ship when she moved it. Which means it was offline when the mirror broke.  That's what saved it."  
  
She couldn't help but smile at hearing the excitement in his voice as he explained what occurred.  
  
"She told me to tell you goodbye."  
  
The Doctor looked back at the time window silently thanking Reinette for bringing Sarah back to him.  
  
"She saved me in a way. If it wasn't for her, I would never have found my way back to you." Sarah whispered seeing him turn to look back down at her, feeling his eyes penetrating her soul.  
  
"What's the matter, Doctor?"  
  
"Don't leave me like that again."  
  
"I won't, but I didn't have a choice. You were needed here... Rose and Mickey they needed you..."  
  
"But I need you. The mere thought of never seeing you again was unbearable. It felt as if I was slowly dying."  
  
"Oh, Doctor..."  
  
"Promise you won't leave me or do something so foolish like that again, Sarah. I don't think my hearts could bear it a second time."  
  
"I promise, but I need you to promise the same otherwise the deal is off."  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Smith."  
  
"So, do you promise?"Sarah asked waiting for his answer.  
  
"I could never resist you, Sarah. So yes, I promise."  
  
"That's all I ask," Sarah said staring up at him intently before leaning up and kissing him softly sealing their deal.  
  
"Mistress. My sensors detect increased heart activity."  
  
Sarah pulled back and looked down at K9 who had stopped beside her feet. The Doctor reluctantly let her go and watched in fondness as she crouched down and patted K9's head.  
  
"Oh, K9 I've missed you. Have you been behaving?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
The sound of running footsteps caused Sarah to stand as she saw Mickey and Rose standing in the doorway, a look of surprise and shock on their faces.  
  
"You're back?" Mickey was the first to say with a smile on his face, before running over and pulled her into a hug much to her surprise.  
  
The Doctor watched on, feeling a spark of jealousy as they embraced.  
  
"It would appear so," Sarah replied in amusement, before finding herself with an armful that was Rose.  
  
"It's so good to see you. We thought..."  
  
Sara pulled back and gave her a small smile, "I know, but everything worked out in the end."  
  
"Quite right, couldn't have put it better myself." The Doctor said softly. "Rose, Mickey take K9 and we'll meet you in the Tardis in me. There is just one last thing myself and Sarah needs to do."  
  
Rose was about to object when she felt Mickey grabbed her arm and gently pull her away muttering 'leave it' as they disappeared back down the corridor.  
  
Sarah felt the Doctor grab her hand, and gently tug her forwards. "Come on, follow me."  
  
Sarah had no choice but to jog to try and keep up with him, realising they were heading back towards the fireplace.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"So I can say goodbye in person."  
  
"I'm sure she'll appreciate it, Doctor."  
  
The Doctor kneeled down in front of the flames, calling out for Reinette expecting her to appear. When he realised no one was coming, he stood up and pulled Sarah on the fireplace and pressed the switch causing it to rotate once again. When it finally stops, Sarah looks around seeing Reinette's room in complete darkness with no sign of life.  
  
"This can't be right."  
  
The Doctor gripped Sarah's hand tighter as they walk out into the palace hallway,  
  
"Reinette?"  
  
As they walk further into the hall, they see King Louis standing by the same window Sarah and Reinette were standing at just a few moments ago.  
  
"Oh, hello. the Doctor called out softly.  
  
"You just missed her. She will be in Paris by six."  
  
"Ah." the Doctor mutters, seeing the King stare over at them before taking a few steps forward.  
  
"Good lord, she was right. She said you both never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, yet not a day of it on your faces." He observed in wonder, then walked over to the sideboard and opened the drawer and pulling out a letter. "She spoke of you many times."  
  
The Doctor's smile started to fade realising what had happened.  
  
"She often wished you would visit again." he said holding out the letter.  
  
The Doctor took it with heavy hearts, just as there was a thrash of a whip, followed by the sound of hooves caused them to look out of the window.  
  
Through the rain,  the three occupants watched the hearse carry Reinette's coffin away through the gates of the palace.  
  
"There she goes. Leaving Versailles for the last time. She was only forty-three when she died."  
  
Sarah and the Doctor continue to watch the hearse until it fades from view, their faces solemn with a pain that they both can't hide.  
  
"Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard." King Louis voice breaks as he turns to look at his guests, his eyes glistening with tears. "What did she say?"  
  
The Doctor looks down at the letter, before tucking it into his jacket pocket.  
  
"Of course, quite right."  
  
After a few moments, the Doctor squeezes Sarah's hand signaling it's time for them to go. Standing on the fireplace, they take one last look around Reinette's room, memorising the last remains of the woman who had an impact on their lives in the short amount of time they knew her.

Once back on the ship, they silently walked back to the Tardis. Letting Sarah enter first, he takes one last look around the spaceship before closing the door of the Tardis behind him.  
  
"Why her? Rose blurted out causing Sarah to look over at her wondering if she knew about herself and the Doctor.  
  
"Why did they think they could fix the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?"  
  
"We'll probably never know." The Doctor answered walking slowly up to the console with his hands in his trouser pockets. "There was massive damage in the computer memory base. Probably got confused," He walks over to the controls and starts to press various buttons and switches. "The Tardis can close down the windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it from causing any more trouble."  
  
He tapped on the computer, acting for the world that everything was okay, but Rose could tell that something had happened.  
  
"Will you both be alright?" Rose asked looking at each of them seeing the same sadness in Sarah Jane's eyes.  
  
"We'll be fine Rose," Sarah reassures her. "It's just been one of those days."  
  
The Doctor looked up from the controls and smiles briefly at Rose, before fiddling with the controls again. Rose continued to watch him knowing the two of them are keeping something from her.  
  
"We'll leave you both alone," Mickey said tugging on Rose's arm. "Besides, it's time Rose showed me around the rest of this place."  
  
Sarah saw the hesitation in Rose's eyes, knowing she would stay if given the chance. When Mickey finally lead her out of the console room, Rose couldn't help but look back at the Doctor over her shoulder causing Sarah to inwardly sigh knowing they hadn't heard the last of this.  
  
'They're gone, Doctor."  
  
He looks around, before slowly taking out the letter from his jacket and carefully opens it.  
  
"If you prefer to be alone, I can go..."  
  
"No, stay, please. You have every right to read this as much as I do."  
  
"If you're sure, Doctor." she said walking over to him, and looking down at the letter, seeing Reinette's neat scrawl as she began to read.  
  
_My dear Doctor and Sarah Jane,_  
  
_The path has never seemed slower, and yet I fear I'm nearing its end._

_My only hope is that you are both reunited and are travelling the stars together once again._

_Take care of each other._

_You are no longer alone, my lonely angel. Enjoy the time you have both been granted._

_I hope we shall meet again, but I know it is unlikely our paths will cross. I only ask that you both do not forget me._  
  
_Farewell, and Godspeed my lonely angels._  
  
The Doctor wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulders, pressing a kiss on top of her head, as they comfort each other in their grief. The Doctor silently passed the letter to Sarah as they take one last look at the fireplace on the monitor, which is still lit with merrily dancing flames. Pressing down on one of the buttons on the computer, they watch as the flames go out, leaving the fireplace shrouded in darkness.  
  
"It's time we left."  
  
Sarah merely nods, watching the Doctor press the lever causing the engines to grind to life as they leave the spaceship behind.  
  
"You had best get some rest, Sarah."  
  
"I'll rest, but only if you join me." She bargained waiting for his answer.  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?"  
  
"More than anything. Besides, I don't think either of us should be alone at the moment."  
  
The Doctor beamed down at her, his eyes filled with love and a spark of happiness despite the somber mood as Sarah guided him from the console room.  
  
He didn't know how long he would have with her, but he would enjoy their time together until it came to an end. The emptiness he felt at the start of their journey was now gone. He was no longer alone. He had the woman he loved for years by his side once again, and it was all thanks to, Reinette Poisson.

 


	8. Epilogue

* * *

As the Doctor and Sarah Jane walked down the Tardis corridors, they could feel her hum in happiness as he stood in the doorway of Sarah's Room, the familiarity always made him feel at home. 

He fondly watched as Sarah removed her jacket, hearing her hiss in pain as she jarred what had been her injured shoulder as she frees her arm from the sleeve and tosses the jacket on the armchair.  
  
"How long are you going to stand there?" she called out to him while sitting on her bed to remove her boots.  
  
"Just admiring the view."  
  
Sarah felt her face flush as she tossed her boots to the side of the room.  
  
"You can admire the view all you want later, but first you're getting some sleep." She moved to the furthest side of the bed and waited for the Time Lord to join her.  
  
"I don't remember you being this bossy years ago." He muttered kicking off his converse before jumping on the bed and laying down, "Well come on then." he wiggled his eyebrows earning him a smack on the arm from Sarah.  
  
"Behave." She gave him a stern look, before moving to lie down next to him, feeling his arms wrap themselves around her, locking her in his embrace.  
  
"Comfortable?"  he asked with a smirk watching as Sarah moved around, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Now, I am." She whispered softly. "What do we tell, Rose?"  
  
"Why do we need to tell Rose anything?"  
  
"She has feelings for you, Doctor. Surely you've noticed."  
  
The Doctor inwardly sighed knowing full well Rose's feelings for him. He would need to speak to her at some point, but it could wait until later.  
  
"I know, and I'll talk to her, but not now. Not when I've just gotten comfortable." He mocks whined.  
  
"Fine, but you're not getting out of it that easily." She muttered through a yawn.  
  
"Get some sleep, Sarah. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Good, because I'm not letting you go." She declared letting the comfort of his dual heartbeats lure her to sleep.  
  
The Doctor stayed awake silently watching her, taking in every detail and imprinting it to his memory.  
  
"Sleep well, my Sarah Jane." he whispered softly, placing a tender kiss on her head before joining her in sleep.

  
*******

Further, in the Tardis, Mickey excitedly explored the rest of the ship, with Rose wandering behind, her thoughts filled with the Doctor and his behaviour around both Reinette and Sarah Jane. She hadn't missed the secret looks or the closeness between them. Then there was Reinette's comment about Sarah in the ball room. 'I can see why he loves you.' The words continued to taunt her with each step she took. She was positive the Doctor had feelings for her, yet it seemed he still had feelings for Sarah Jane. She couldn't understand why the Doctor would pick the older woman over her. Their comments at Deffry Vale made it seem like their ship had long since sailed, but it seemed she had been wrong.  
  
Stopping in the middle of the corridor she let Mickey wander on, trying to come with a plan to try and win the Doctor back from one Sarah Jane Smith.  
  
"Are you coming, Rose?" Mickey called back while running down the corridor.  
  
"Be there in a moment." She replied with a smile, a plan forming in her mind.  
  
She would win the Doctor back and Mickey was going to help her.  The game to win the Doctor had officially begun and she was determined to win by any means necessary.

 


End file.
